


Getting What I Want

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [39]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I swear to god I'm a terrible person, It's an interesting thought though, Other, Right?, Sorry for making you cry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Condesce fanfiction TW: Torturing of other ancestors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws Condesce fanfiction at you* I'm done with this and I won't move it on! I'm tired of torturing these beautiful ancestors for a tyrant. *Runs away before you through it back*

From a young wiggler, Her Imperial Condescension always wanted to have a tyrant rule over Alternia. She always found it greatly fun to force other wigglers to follow her commands. If one of the wigglers didn’t follow her orders, then she would kill them. Many of the adult highbloods thought that she would be one amazing tyrant.  
When the Condesce was old enough to have the troll thrown, she slayed the old ruler for her rightful place on the Alternian throne. She was so ready to force lowbloods into slavery and support the highbloods, if they follow the laws of course. She wants everything to seem fair to the lowbloods.   
Many sweeps later, Her Imperial Condescension learned about a “little” cult that would threaten her dictatorship fi it got too big. She came up with a simple solution for this pathetic, tiny cult. Sending out her servants was easy enough, but all of them proved to be complete idiots. None of them couldn’t catch anyone from the cult, but one thing was given to her though and that was information.  
Her Imperial Condescension learned all about the Signless and his closest followers, the Dolorosa, the Disciple, and last but not least the Psionic. She sent her best men out this time, and after a few days, those men did reward her greatly. They brought her not only the Signless, but also his most devoted followers.   
The Condesce quite easily came up with ways to torture all of them. She decided to have the two lovers be executed together, first the most loyal follower, the Disciple, so that the mutant blood can see his lover die right in front of him before being shot to death. Then for his “mother”, she will watch her wiggler die in front of her, then sold into slavery to the highest bidder to watch lowblood wigglers get beaten and tortured into their rightful places. Then for the Psionic, he’s going to be what he was always meant to be, a slave. Not just anyone’s slave though, he will be her own personal slave. To make it even more unbearable for him, he will be put into her special ship, Battleship Condescension.   
Oh, she was delighted to have their punishment be specialized, because she got exactly what she wanted.


End file.
